Forlorn Hope
by D.M.P
Summary: One Hork-Bajir's dream of freedom is forsaken for another Andalite's dream of fame...


FORLORN HOPE

by D.M.P.

Many think that Andalites are the saviors of the galaxy. That is true... and is not.

Chapter One 

Arrogantus-Culquan-Graylat was a good fighter pilot. He put ten years into this war. He had risen from a lowly aristh to the lead pilot on his Dome ship _Comet Chaser_, his reputation spreading across the Andalite military. 

Now this renown fighter was heading with the rest of his squadron to the fifth moon of the lonesome planet of Hydrali. The Yeerks had an outpost there, run by Visser Thirty-Six. Andalite spies have reported the Yeerks were building a new fleet of advanced ships. And the spies reported that despite Andalite technology being far more advanced than their enemies, these fleet of ships were rumored to be twice as fast and far more powerful. 

< So once again its up the brave fighter pilots like me to destroy this base, > Arrogantus was saying to one aristh. He didn't know why he was talking to this inexperienced youth, for he knew that he was by far better than this aristh. An aristh was something he would scrape off the bottom of his hoof. But the truth was, Arrogantus liked to brag, especially to lower-ranking Andalites.

The aristh himself was half bored and resentful about Arrogantus's boasting and half awed by the fact that Arrogantus would choose to brag to _him_, for Arrogantus had a very impressive reputation and a very important status, and so gloated to only a privileged group of people. The aristh knew that compared to Arrogantus, he would be something the pilot would scrape off the bottom of his hoof.

Arrogantus couldn't wait to get to Hydrali. He anticipated the time when he would go into battle. It wasn't because he liked to battle. And it wasn't because he was a patriotic fighter, eager to fight for his cause of freedom. It was so that he could _win_ the battle and add that victory to his long list of other accomplishments. 

< But of course being the head pilot in this mission requires great skill and leadership abilities, > he went on. < These things I earned through my daring feats of bravery in combat. Like the Siege of Ishlmalt. Or the raid on T'ripold. But of course you wouldn't want to hear about a couple of the greatest battles in the world, do you? >

The aristh gave a little sigh, but before he could say anything Arrogantus when on.

< There I was, on the rough terrain of Ishlmalt, > he began. < Its two yellow suns were beating down upon me as the desert winds blinded me as they blew the aqua blue sand into my eyes. I was surrounded by twoscore Hork-Bajir .... >

After a few minutes, the aristh, as casually as he could, walked away from the old pilot and down to a different spot in the Andalite dome. Arrogantus didn't notice; he was too busy talking about himself. 

Chapter Two

Kep Hopan's head emerged out from the gray sludge of the Yeerk pool. She did not struggle nor did she scream shouts of pure rage. She did that when she was younger, but as time passed, Kep Hopan grew too old to rebel. However, that didn't mean Kep Hopan was weak.

Kep Hopan was led to her holding cell by another Hork-Bajir. They were of the same species; the only difference was that at the moment he was being controlled and she wasn't.

Inside, she calmly sat down on the hard metal floor and began her teaching. The younger Hork-Bajir children sat down with her. Some of the older Hork-Bajir didn't sit with them. Those poor creatures still had the strength and the rage to go on hitting their blades against the bars of the cell, making futile attempts to escape. Others just sat in a lonesome corner, wishing for death. But still, the children were always there for Kep to teach. 

Hork-Bajir are not quite intelligent by our human standards, but what Kep taught had nothing to do with what we considered to be academic knowledge. She taught about life outside the cage, beyond control. She told stories. She taught about the Hork-Bajir of long ago. She spoke of the taste of the _fit fit_ tree and the cool shade of the Hork-Bajir forest. She taught these things to the younger Hork-Bajir so that they would remember their old life. And, though Kep's own experiences, they would remember freedom. She taught them so that these Hork-Bajir youngsters would still hope and be happy, instead of growing into the bitter ones that sat in lonesome corners, wishing for death. Her own faith kept herself from falling into despair.

The oldest Hork-Bajir that sat with Kep and the youngsters was a strong, healthy youth, about the age of the ones who clashed their blades against the cage bars. This Hork-Bajir's name was Werreor, and he was Kep Hopan's son. For the past ten years, he grew up listening to Kep's tales, and sharing her everlasting hope that the Andalites would come one day and free them. 

In her simple Hork-Bajir language, Kep told an ancient myth that was a part of their heritage. "And he took the burning branch and threw it into the dark sky," she was saying. "The branch broke into a million pieces and the glowing ashes spread across the black sky. These glowing embers are the stars that we see out at night."

"What's a sky?" asked one of the children. His name was Het Gali. He was so young that his blades had not yet hardened and were still pale, short stubs. 

Kep looked around sadly with her dark eyes. How do you describe the sky? Inside this Yeerk base on this desolate moon, they could not see the sky. These children were born and raised in this life of slavery at this outpost; they never ventured outside to see the beautiful heavens above. 

Werreor answered for her. "It is big and high above us," he said slowly. "There is a bright light glowing in this sky during a certain time called day. Other times it grows dark and black with smaller shiny points of light in it. That is called night. Day and night are very, very pretty." It was the most he could say to describe the sky. Werreor was an important host; he was the only one in their small group, other than Kep Hopan, who had seen the sky, the day, the night, and the stars. 

"Are these stars the same ones that the Andalites will come from when they come to save us?" piped up another youngster.

"Yes," answered Kep. "The Andalites," she said this name with great respect and awe, "will come down from their world in the stars and save us one day. One day." she repeated wistfully.

A controlled Hork-Bajir came to the cage and called out Werreor's name. It was time for re-infestation. Werreor slowly rose to his feet and stepped out toward the cage. The poor creatures who were banging at the bars sneered at him with a look of betrayal and disgust on their faces. They couldn't understand why Werreor never fought back. But Werreor was taught by Kep that fighting so uselessly never did anything good. "You will only get hurt and the Yeerks will kill you," she told him. "It would not help anyone if you get killed. It would only cause me much pain."

Werreor was lead down the steel pier, and his head was thrust under the surface. He felt the Yeerk crawl up his ear canal and wrap around his brain. Werreor stood up a new being; Visser Thirty-Six was now in control.

The Visser turned to his second in command. "Did you finish the plans?" he snapped.

"Yes, Visser. We're now ready to start being the new fleet of new 2J7 Bug Fighters," the quick reply.

"Good," said Visser Thirty-Six. "The sooner we finish with this job, the sooner I can leave this moon." Visser Thirty-Six hated desolate moon locations, especially this fifth moon of the planet Hydrali.

Chapter Three

The _Comet Chaser_ was about thirty minutes away from arriving at the planet Hydrali. Arrogantus was now waiting with the other pilots at the bridge of the ship. Captain Noblelr was explaining the battle plan one more time.

< There are approximately forty Bug Fighters stationed to defend this outpost. Group A will be sent down as a distraction, flying up toward the front of the base. Groups B and C will be sent down afterwards. Group B will move down to the right side of the base, where it is reported the Yeerk power generator is located. There will be approximately twenty-five Bug Fighters there. Group B's goal is to destroy this power generator to shut down the Yeerk force field around this base. At my signal, Group C will then fly down and send the HK4 bombs on top of this base, destroying it. >

Arrogant was the head pilot of Group A. He was satisfied with that position. He knew that distracting the main defense was the most crucial part of the plan, and that only the most daring and skillful pilots were assigned to this position.

When Captain Noblelr dismissed them, Arrogantus casually made his way down to the loading shaft. He wasn't nervous. He knew that Andalite Fighters were much better that any Bug Fighter. The plan itself was so simple. Distract the defense, shut down the force field and blow up the place. Nothing could go wrong. 

Chapter Four

Visser Thirty-Six was talking to the scientists who planned the new 2J7 Bug Fighters when he was interrupted. Visser Thirty-Six hated to be interrupted.

"What do you want?" he growled at the inferior Yeerk lookout.

"Andalite Fighters spotted heading straight toward us sir," sputtered the lookout stupidly.

"Then launch the Bug Fighters!" snapped the Visser. "And send two more groups to patrol the perimeter!"

Soon word spread across the base that the Andalites had arrived. This news reached the cages by the Yeerk pool. The poor creatures stopped clashing the blades against the bars. The sad ones who sat in the lonesome corners stopped wishing for death and hoped for life and freedom. And Kep Hopan just smiled as she hugged Het Gali. All her life, she prayed for the day the Andalites will come, and now they are here. Her wish had been fulfilled, but as Kep would soon find out, with tragic consequences.

Chapter Five

Arrogantus flew low over the pale moon surface, as he waited for the Bug Fighters to come out. They did, and with his skillful maneuvering, Arrogantus was able to lead a couple away from the pack, while his comrades shot the ships from behind, destroying them.

Arrogantus was having the time of his life. He had been in the war for so long that he thought of battles like this one as child's play. < Die, you scum! > he shouted as he passed the smoldering remains of his enemies. He laughed, taking in the excitement, the roar of fighting ships, the hiss of Andalite Shredder against Yeerk Dracon beams. _This is an easy one_, he thought to himself. _One more victory in the bag._

Then an urgent voice came over his communicator. < Arrogantus! This is the head pilot at Group B! >

< What's the matter, Dinowt? > Arrogantus responded.

The reply was unclear; the pilot was losing transmission. < Arrogantus.......Bug Fighters......surrounded... > The buzz of static followed.

< I can't make out what you're saying, Dinowt. >

< Send...people over here! We can't....them off for- > He was abruptly cut off.

< Dinowt! Dinowt, are to there?! Respond now, Dinowt! >

There was no response. 

Arrogantus called to his fellow pilots. < Flitay! Grantor! Minual! Follow me! Rest of you distract the other Bug fighters! Juactal, you're in charge! > He steered his Andalite fighter toward the right side of the Yeerk base, as three other Andalite ships followed. 

When he came toward the Yeerk power generator, Arrogantus saw twice as many Bug Fighters than Captain Noblelr had predicted. The remains of Group B were scattered on the rocky moon surface. There was no one left for Arrogantus to back up. Now he and his pilots were vastly outnumbered, four to fifty. And even more were being launched. There was only one way to destroy that generator now.

< Attention! Everybody get out of here now! > he shouted over his communicator. < Repeat! Group A retreat back to the _Comet Chaser_! >

Tssewww! 

A Dracon beam sliced through the air, swiping the thrust booster off one of his ships. It fell like a stone to the ground. Arrogantus steered his ship to a higher altitude and fired back.

< Arrogantus! What in _yeolin_ are you doing!? > a stern voice replied. It was Captain Noblelr.

< I strongly suggest you turn back with the others, sir. And call off Group C. > 

< And why this sudden barrage of commands, _pilot_? > The captain emphasized Arrogantus's rank. No one gives orders to their superior officer.

< With all due respect, sir, I'm only trying to save our tails. >

Tssseeeww!

Arrogantus fired back at the Bug Fighter and flew even higher. He couldn't dodge those Dracon beams for long.

He typed in a password on his control panel. The computer screen flashed.

LAUNCH EXPLOSIVE? it said.

Each Andalite Fighter was equipped with two HK4 bombs. Arrogantus flew higher. He pressed the button.

INITIATING LAUNCH....

Chapter Six

Kep Hopan heard the explosion long before she saw it. The vibrations shook the base like an earthquake. 

"They're coming," she said to the children. She and the children were the only ones left in the cages. All the other Hork-Bajir were taken to be re-infested. More pilots were needed. 

Around them, Hork-Bajir and Taxxons scrambled from place to place, shouting orders, getting plans, and loading onto Bug Fighters. 

The explosion at the generator shut down the force field that was guarding the Yeerk outpost and set a chain reaction, causing several Bug Fighters and fuel stations to explode.

"Look," whispered Het Gali. He pointed with a stubby claw at the metal ceiling of the base. It was torn open, revealing the night sky above. The children looked and gasped at the dark beauty of the sky, with its twinkling points of light.

"Are those the stars?" he asked, staring at the sparkling lights.

"Yes," whispered Kep. She wondered where Werreor was.

A moving object flew in the sky. Kep recognized it. An Andalite Fighter. It hovered there high up in the sky. What is it doing there?

Near the launch pad, Visser Thirty-Six was boarding his Blade ship. He had to get off of this moon. With the force field down, the outpost was vulnerable to attack. 

"Shouldn't we help evacuate the others, Visser?" asked one of his officers.

"To _daghuir_ with to the others!" the Visser replied. "Start up the engines!"

Back at the cages, Kep saw the Andalite Fighter fire one small red object at the base. Then it flew away as fast as it could. What was happening? For the first time, Kep felt fear rise within her from that Andalite who was leaving them so quickly.

The children were still amazed by the brilliance of the sky above. "It is so pretty," one of them whispered.

Then the HK4 bomb landed and Kep, Het Gali, the children, Werreor, Visser Thirty-Six and all the others on that Yeerk outpost saw something brighter than any star.

They saw the bomb explode, and everything turn to nothing.

Chapter Seven 

Arrogantus came back a hero. What he had done was better than what he ever did at the Siege of Ishlmalt or the raid on T'ripold. 

He was rewarded with something he wanted the most: a promotion. Now he was more than the head pilot. He was now a Prince. Arrogantus adjusted once more the badge that signified his rank. It was on the belt slung over his shoulder along with his new Andalite Shredder and its extra energy cartridges, compliments from Captain Noblelr. 

He was pretty snug with himself. _Prince Arrogantus-Culquan-Graylat_, he thought to himself. _When I get back to the home world, I'll get my own ship. Wonder what it will be. The StarSword? The Quick Blade? Or maybe the GalaxyTree II._

But that will just be the beginning, he dreamed, _first Prince, then in a few years, Force Commander. I'll have my own fleet of fighters then. Everyone who look up to me. I'll become famous across the galaxy...._

As he walked down the corridor, the new prince passed one of his ex-fellow pilots.

< Congratulations, Arrogantus, > he said

< That's Prince Arrogantus to you. >

The other Andalite gave a quick smile. < So where you going now, Captain? >

< Oh, I might as well check up on some survivors that we picked up before we left. I heard that we picked up a couple of free Hork-Bajir from the Yeerk pool. > However, Arrogantus really wanted to brag about his promotion to the medical staff than to visit the injured located there. But visiting the injured seemed something a respected and renown Prince like him should do.

The two comrades arrived at the sick bay. By the far wall there was a window displaying the view outside. There stood the fifth moon of Hydrali, half of the small moon covered in fire from the explosion. The Andalites called it a flaming torch of victory. Arrogantus noticed an old Hork-Bajir female lying on one of the beds. 

Kep Hopan was awake when she saw the two Andalites walk in. She didn't know that it was Arrogantus, the Andalite that was standing just a few feet away, who launched the explosives. But she did know it was the Andalites who destroyed the base. When she was infested all those long years, Kep always hoped that the brave Andalites would come and save her and her people. But the Andalites didn't come in their numerous armies to bravely fight the Yeerks and free them like she imagined. Instead, one Andalite killed them all and cowardly flew away so he wouldn't witness his own destruction. 

Kep was badly hurt, in body and spirit. She was too weak to stand and covered in ferocious burns. In her mind's eye, she could still see the bright flash. She could still hear all the voiceless screams. She could still feel Het Gali as he took his final breath when the wall of fire came near and destroyed him and all the children.

"You," she croaked out to the two Andalites.

Arrogantus turned. < Is that Hork-Bajir addressing me? > he asked indignantly.

The ship's doctor sighed wearily. < She's the only one, > he said, < The others were dead on arrival. But I'd give her some respect, Captain. I did all I could, but the burns are too severe, even for her healing ability. I expect she won't make it either. >

So, out of respect to the poor old alien, Arrogantus approached Kep Hopan.

< My dear lady, > he said politely, < how are you faring? >

"You," she hissed in the little Galard she knew. "You say you save all people. Me think you save me, my son, us all. But you no save. Me know now that you just kill. Kill Yeerk, kill slave.... it no matter to you." She gasped her final breath as her large green eyes grew cloudy. "Soon you kill us all. You never save... you just kill...."

And with that, Kep Hopan died.

Arrogantus turned away, shocked. He wasn't shocked by death. He had seen death before in battles. Nor was he shocked by the anger in Kep's eyes. He experienced many moments where Yeerk foes were cursing his name to their grave. What amazed him was the truth in her words. Andalites do kill without care. Whether it be Yeerk or their slaves, it didn't matter. Yeerks infested billions upon billions of peoples, but it was the Andalites who killed them. Deep inside, all Andalites knew this, but usually kept this fact hidden away from themselves. Now Kep had brought this hidden truth out into the open.

< We are murderers, > Arrogantus whispered. 

< Ignore her, > his friend told him. < She was just a simple Hork-Bajir. She was probably delirious when she said that. >

< She wasn't. > Arrogantus's eyes turned to the sick bay window. The burning moon was never a symbol of victory, just a sign of destruction and death. His destruction. Now, he no longer felt as proud as he was before. 

He took something off his belt. He put in the other pilot's hand.

< I don't deserve this anymore, > he said.

The pilot looked at what Arrogantus handed him. < What? >

< Over the years, I killed hundreds of innocent people. The very ones I tried to free. Murderers don't get promotions, > Arrogantus murmured. He walked out of the sick bay, a little wiser and a little humbler.

The pilot glanced again at what lay in his hand. It was a Prince's badge.


End file.
